FF7: Attack of the mysterious creature
by Hitmanhand
Summary: Red and Cloud go on a walk, and run into a mysterious creature, really bad story


Character's belong to Squaresoft, I own nothing, not even the mysterious creature.   
  
Author's notes: I was bored, this seemed funny when I thought of it. I apologize now for it's lameness.  
  
Spoilers: End of disk 1  
  
  
FF7: Attack of the Mysterious creature  
  
  
  
"What is it?" The red cat like creature asked  
  
"I have no clue, it looks kinda dangerous though" The spike-haired blonde said  
  
"How does it look dangerous Cloud? All it's doing is eating grass" The cat said to the blonde haired man  
  
"I don't know... it just does red" Cloud said as he shot an annoyed glance at Red XIII  
  
The two had been out walking, after leaving the others to set up the camp for the night. Since Aeris death, everyone was on abit of an edge, and Cloud and Red just wanted to get away from the others.   
  
After walking for about 10 minutes, the two stumbled onto some sort of creature they had never seen before, just standing there, eating grass. The creature was about the same size as Red XIII, white with black spots on it, and a short tail that swished from side to side, swatting at insects as they tried to bite the creature  
  
"Looks as dangerous as you" Red XIII said, a hint of humor in his voice  
  
"Yeah, as danger... Hey, what does that mean? I'll have you know, I am very dangerous" An angry Cloud yelled back at Red  
  
"Oh yeah.... That bat with the Nail in it, is soooooo intimidation" Red replied Sarcastically, his voice rising as well  
  
" That' it, you wanna go you little flea bag?" Cloud replied reaching for his bat  
  
Before Red could reply, the creature looked up at the two of them. Surprised by the creatures sudden movement, Red and Cloud both dropped to the ground and rolled behind a tree, out of the creatures view. Acting as though it didn't notice them, the creature lowered it's head, and went back to eating the grass.  
  
"That was a close one" Cloud said, a hint of panic in his voice  
  
" Yeah..... I still don't think it looks dangerous" Red replied, returning the conversation to it's earlier topic.   
  
"That's cause your not a seasoned warrior like me. I've got instinct's honed through battle you know, I can spot a threat from miles away" Cloud replied cautiously looking at the creature from behind the tree. "I wonder what it's attack is" Cloud said as he watched the creature continue to chew grass.  
  
"Doesn't look like it has much of an attack, reminds me of you" Red said as he sniffed the air, wonder what that weird smell. He found out what it was when he caught a glimpse behind the creature, and noticed a large pile behind it. "Oh, it has the dreaded crap attack... I was right, it is just like you"  
  
"You don't like life much" Cloud said, as he gave Red a threatening glare.  
  
"Shut up, and lets attack it already" Red said as he jumped out from behind the tree and prepared to attack the creature.  
  
"Fine by me" Cloud said as he ran out, shortly behind Red. " PREPARE TO DIE!!!" He yelled.  
  
The creature, just stood there, not moving at all, not even blinking. Just standing still in the field, slowly breathing.   
  
"It's.... Asleep" Red said, shocked to see the creatures eye's shut, as it stood up. "It sleeps standing up. The hell is this thing?"  
  
" How is it asleep? My yell should have woken it up" Cloud said, disbelief in his voice as he stood in front of the creature looking at it's face. Noticing it was, as Red said, asleep, Cloud's shoulder's slumped in defeat. "I really wanted to kill it" He said in a sad voice.  
  
"I'll wake it up" Said Red, as he sat back, and launched himself at the creature. He hit it with a large thud. The impact sent Red flying backwards, and caused the creature to fall on it's side, making a small sound as it impacted with the ground.   
  
"It's still asleep" Cloud said as he looked at the creature, now laying on it's side, soundly asleep.  
  
" Ow..... my head hurts now.... That thing's skin is as tough as leather" Red replied as he groggily stood up, stumbling abit from the impact.  
  
Suddenly, well actually rather slowly, the creature opened it's eyes, and slowly stood up. It moved it's head to the left, then to the right, it's eye's suddenly focusing on Cloud, standing in front of it.  
  
"Uhh, Hi there" Said Cloud, as he looked at the creature, worried about how it would react.  
  
The creature just stared at Cloud for a minute. Just as Cloud was about to say something else, the creature made a noise, that to this day, still haunts Cloud and Red in there dreams. A noise, so terrifying, that it sent Cloud and Red, running back to the camp, fear in their eyes. Terrified to their bones, refusing to mention it to anyone else.   
  
"MOOOOO" said the creature  
  
As Cloud and Red ran away from the cow, it lowered it's head back to the grass, and began to eat more grass. 


End file.
